a NOT so happy reunion
by Fourmille d'idees
Summary: What would things be like if Radits was brought bakck to life? Before the Android Saga, Goku decides that the Z Team will need all the help they can get in taking down the Androids. What will happen when he gets back his brother? *ReVamped and ReContinue*


**a NOT so happy reunion  
(ReVamped and ReContinued)**

* * *

**Disclaimer**_**- **Would I be writing Fanfiction if I owneed DBZ? Probably... But that is not the point!_

**_Summary- _**_What would things be like if Radits was brought bakck to life? Before the Android Saga, Goku decides that the Z Team will need all the help they can get in taking down the Androids. What will happen when he gets back his brother?_

**_(a/n- _**_I know. "Doesn't this story belong to someone else?" bvprincess23 right? Yes, yes, well that's me. Just with another account. And yes, I am restarting the story because, as I promised it will not be discontinued. So, I'm going to try to push a few old chapters together and I'll probably take the first one off my account this weekend. So anyway, yeah, enjoy. R&R!)_

* * *

**_Chapter One:  
Bright Ideas and Turkey Legs_**

* * *

It was a beautiful sunny day outside of Capsule Corp… Unfourtunately, the same couldn't be said about the inside…

"WOMAN! Where the hell is my din-" Much to his annoyance, Vegeta was cut off.

"Oh stuff it Vegeta!" The blue haired woman glared daggers at her…. _House guest._

"It should have been ready an hours ago!" He growled back. "Food should be made in advance for Royalty such as me!"

""You listen here _you're Highness-"_ She started, gritting her teeth, only to be interrupted by an unusally happy voice…

"Wow! You two sound like a married couple already!"

Vegeta turned, glaring. "Kakkarott if you are implying that I-"

"Hey Goku!" Bulma said happily acknowledging her friends presence.

Vegeta glared at Bulma. "Woman, stop interrupting m-"

"What brings you by today Goku-chan?" She continued.

"Woma-!" His face was turning slightly redder…

"Oh! Well I kinda had….. An idea…"

His glare turned to Goku now."Kakarott, that goes for you too-!"

"What kind of idea?" Bulma questioned putting her fork down.

"I said to stop interrupting m-"

"Well, hear me out before you argue but I'm going to need the dragon radar because I thought sinc-"

"I SAID TO STOP INTERRUPTING ME! I AM THE PRINCE OF SAIYANS AND I WILL BE TREATED AS SUCH!" Vegeta shouting, his face red and fist clenched.

The two stared dumbly at him.

"Well... Okay." Bulma said. "So go ahead… Say what you were saying."

"Fine then, as I was saying…" Vegeta looked at Goku and glared. "I was saying…. Something… about…

Vegeta paused for a second. He didn't want to look stupid… and since he forgot, they probably did too. He looked over at the turkey on the counter that Bulma was cooking. Starting again, he cleared his throat.

"I was saying…. I want the leg." he said pointing at the turkey.

Goku blinked. "I thought you were asking if I was implying that you and Bulma should-"

"Just shut up Kakkarott. Just shut up!" He walked away grumbling to himself.

"Umm… Bulma…." Goku started.

"What is it?"

"I kinda forgot what I was saying cuz I was busy remembering what Vegeta was saying…" Bulma stared at him.

_'Geez'_ she thought, shaking her head_. 'Are all Saiyans this clueless'_

"Sure Goku, just stay as long as it takes you to remember…"

_***~An hour later~***_

"Bulma I remember now!" Goku announced, walking over to Bulma who was setting food down on the table.

Suddenly, Vegeta, as grumpy as ever, joined the meal.

"What's wrong Grumpypants? Have a bad training session?" She teased. He glared.

"Do NOT call me that name! IT'S DEGRADING!" She huffed in response.

"Fine….. Crankypants!"

Vegeta turned around ready to once again protest but was interrupted, _again, _by Goku.

"I was gonna say I need the dragon radar to get the dragon balls. See I had the idea that if I get them I could… well... This is gonna sound pretty dumb, Krillin didn't like it, but… I was thinking… I could probably…. *ahem* …!"

Bulma shook her head. Vegeta burst into laughter.

"You think that that weakling-*laughter* can help fight- *laughter* anyone? He probably couldn't even- *laughter* handle the Woman's- *laughter* weakling boyfriend! He can't beat those tin cans!"

"Yeah… well… neither could you in the future kid's timeline!" Vegeta shot back.

_Mistake_.

Vegeta's laughter ended almost immediately. "Kakkarott are you implying that I'm wea-"

"No," Goku shrugged not noticing the Vein showing in Vegeta's forehead. " I'm just saying tha-"

"BECAUSE I AM NOT WEAK. THAT THIRD CLASS BUFFOON RADITZ I-"

"HEY! THAT THIRD CLASS BUFOON HAPPENS TO BE MY BRO-"

"I AM THE PRINCE OF ALL SAIYAN-"

"IF YOU TWO DON'T SHUT UP NOW, YOU'LL NEVER EAT A SINGLE CRUM EVER AGAIN!"

_*Silence*_

The room was silent as Bulma calmed down. Goku put up a finger as if to make a point.

"But I don't live her-"

"Shut up Goku!" she shouted again. The room, again, was silent. "Alright Goku, you may continue." Calmly, Goku cleared his throat.

"I was saying I don't live here so how can yo-"

"NOT THAT YOU IDIOT!"

"Oh." He answered sheepishly. "Well I was saying that I need the dragon radar. I want to start searching now."

"Sure," she sighed. "After dinner it's all yours."

"GREAT! So I can stay for dinner!"

"Yeah sure..."

Goku happily sat down, reaching for the turkey leg. Before he could get it, a chi blast singed his hand.

"Kakkarott, I already said the leg is mine!" Vegeta growled.

"But I want it!" Goku whined.

"Too bad I claimed it!" He answered smirking.

"But that's not fai-"

"Well I never agreed to be fair-"

"Your mean, ya know that?" Goku accused, crossing his arms over his chest.

"What did I say about interruptin-"

"How about you take one and I take the other." He offered.

"Fine Kakarot, I'll do your absurd 'Sharing!"

The two Saiyans turned around to see both turkey legs missing only to be replaced by bones.

"Sorry, you guys were too slow!" Bulma said giving them a wink.

Both crossed their arms over their chest.

"NO FAIR!"

* * *

_(**a/n**- All i did was edit this one a little and that's how **most** of them will probably be done.)_


End file.
